Survivor: Disney style!
by The Silent One3
Summary: 16 Disney teens spending 39 days in the desert for their teenage wishes! Who could ask for anything more?
1. Default Chapter

Jeff: "Right now, 16 people are being dropped off. Their departure place: the Gobi Desert. These 16 people will have to survive the challenges, the climate, and most importantly, each other. Why? Every 3 days, 1 of these people will be voted out of the desert. However, these aren't just ordinary people. You guessed right, these are Disney channel TV stars. They are away from the world of acting and here to win $1,000,000 for their teenage angst."  
  
Louis: YEAH!  
  
Jeff: (looking pissed) Anyway.tune in to this chapter as the 16 will be introduced to the climate, the torture, the challenges, and the tribal council. And it looks like we're landing! See you in the desert! 


	2. Episode 1: Stuck in the Middle With You

Jeff: (VO) It's Survivor: Disney! These 16 characters on Disney TV shows will be stranded in the desert. They must survive without luxuries, but cameras everywhere! Who will be the sole Survivor???  
  
(The castaways flash in this order) Victor Lizzie Louis Eileen Chelsea Kim Ethan Bonnie Jack Angela Ruby Donnie Sam Claire Wade Eric  
  
(The plane lands. Claire runs out, quickly throwing up in a bush. Jack and Ethan jog out next and go to comfort Claire. Out come the rest, and in the back are Sam and Eileen. They find Jeff standing on the end of the airstrip. Once everyone gets there, they stand on a single white mat.)  
  
Jeff: Welcome to the Gobi Desert! You 16 have signed up to do this, with your hopes on winning the 1 million dollars! (everyone applauds) Now, lemme give you some advice. Temperatures can get extremely high, so you will be given 8 tents right off the bat! You are also each given a portable fan. I suggest you only use it when it's the hottest, or use the batteries for something else. You 16 will also be participating in challenges. But first. We have to choose tribes. One at a time, you will step onto the mats behind me. (He steps back to reveal a black mat and a red mat.) We will start in reverse alphabetical order. Wade, you're up first.  
  
(A small, yet pudgy boy walks up. He is sweating from head to do, looking around, he steps onto the red mat.)  
  
Jeff: Victor, you're up next.  
  
(A tall, lenient man steps forward. He looks at Wade, then walks over to the black mat.)  
  
Jeff: 1 for each tribe. Sam.  
  
(A fairly old man with contacts and business clothes steps up and contemplates his decision.)  
  
Sam: Wade, you look like a good kid. (He walks over to red next to Wade.)  
  
Jeff: Ruby.  
  
(A young, sporty, blonde-hair girl joyfully skips to the red mat in front of the 2 guys.)  
  
Ruby: You guys look awfully strong. (Wade smiles.)  
  
Jeff: Louis.  
  
(A very young, poofy-haired boy flashes a smile at Victor. Then he turns his head and walks to the red mat.)  
  
Jeff: 4 for red, only 1 for black. Lizzie.  
  
(Another young blonde girl walked out. She looked at both sides.)  
  
Lizzie: (to Victor) Aw, you look so alone. (she walks next to him)  
  
Jeff: Kim  
  
(A peppy girl flips forward. Everyone groans on red. She looks pissed and walks to black.)  
  
Jeff: Jack.  
  
(A very muscular guy steps forward. He reluctantly chooses red.)  
  
Jeff: This is practically one-sided. Ethan.  
  
(A tall boy with long hair looks around.)  
  
Ethan: Uh..Jeff? Which color's black again? (Lizzie takes Ethan's hand and leads him over to Victor.)  
  
Jeff. Eric.  
  
(An older guy, with long hair like Ethan, shoots a look at Lizzie and walks over to black.)  
  
Jeff: So far, black has Victor, Lizzie, Ethan, Kim, and Eric. Red has Wade, Sam, Louis, Jack, and Ruby. Eileen.  
  
(A slightly pudgy, happy lady walks forward. She smiles and Louis and walks to red.)  
  
Louis: Hey, Mom.  
  
Jeff: (looking bored) Donnie.  
  
(A guy, just like Jack, but shorter, walks immediately over to red.)  
  
Donnie: You gotta have family.  
  
Jeff: Well said. Claire, you're next. (A dark-skinned, short lady steps forward. She rolls her eyes and walked over to red. She whispered to Jack) Claire: You're mine.  
  
Jeff: Well, it appears the red tribe is Eileen, Claire, Ruby, Wade, Sam, Louis, Jack, and Donnie. Chelsea, Bonnie, and Angela, you are automatically on the black tribe with Victor, Ethan, Eric, Lizzie, and Kim. Here are your buffs. (He throws the buffs to all 16.) Black, you guys are the ARGALI Tribe, named after a mountain sheep that lives here in the Gobi. Red, you guys are the MAZAALAI Tribe, named after the mountain bears that live here. Both tribes will live in the mountains. Under your mats, you will find a map to your home. Get settled in quick, or else it will get very hot. Remember your tents and see you tomorrow!  
  
(Lizzie and Donnie reach under the mats and grab a map. They quickly open it and murmur to their tribes. Soon enough, Mazaalai walks off. Argali takes a final glance at the plane and walks in the opposite direction.)  
  
ARGALI TRIBE- Day 1 Bonnie: "I was forced onto this tribe. I don't like that feeling. But still, this tribe is pretty cool. Eric is stupid funny. Victor is so sweet. I haven't really talked to Kim lately. I didn't want to be on her tribe. I wanted people like Jack and Donnie!"  
  
Lizzie: Sand, sand; look at the sand. Kim: Lizzie, you've been saying that for 10 minutes! It's not gonna make the hike go any faster! (they stop and start to argue. Eric hops in) Eric: LADIES! No need to argue. Lizzie, your chanting has annoyed some of us. Kim, you didn't need to take it up with her. Let's just keep walking. (Kim and Lizzie nod and walk with him.)  
  
Kim: "I have to watch out for Lizzie. She's gotten me pissed off the first day. That means I'm gonna be pissed at her for a long time!"  
  
Lizzie: "Kim is too preppy for me. I thought she would be a nice cheerleader, but she's just like another Kate."  
  
(Angela, the first one in their "line", stops. Victor, right behind her, bumps into her. They look up to see a huge mountain.)  
  
Angela: (wiping sweat on her buff) Well, now what? Victor: Lemme think.see that rock? Your foot could fit on that. Hey Chelsea! We need you for something! (Chelsea ruins over.) Chelsea: Yeah? Victor: Help me give Angela a boost, please. (They both take one of her feet and heave her up. She puts her foot on the rock Victor found and starts the climb.) Chelsea: Now, you and I are tall enough to just reach that rock. Let's go. Victor: Hold on, let's wait for everyone else. (As all the castaways slowly find the mountain, Victor and Chelsea give the short people a boost, then start to climb. Soon, everyone has joined Angela at a platform. As everyone is panting, Ethan pulls out a flag.)  
  
Ethan: Hey, I found a neat washcloth. (He hands the flag over and Bonnie thrusts it into the air. Everyone starts to cheer.)  
  
MAZAALAI TRIBE- Day/Night 1 (As the sun was setting, then tribe was walking in separate sections. Donnie and Jack were jogging way up ahead. Louis, Ruby, and Claire were next, a while back. In the way back were Wade and Eileen, sweating like huge pigs.)  
  
Wade: "I hated the hike. Walking out in the desert knowing that everyone is faster than you except an old lady is kind of degrading. I tried to catch up, but it's hard when you're young and with Donnie and Jack half a mile away."  
  
(Donnie and Jack, now with their shirts off, reached the mountain.)  
  
Donnie: "Jack and I have a very ahtletic bond. By the time we got to the mountain, we had totally ditched our shirts. The ladies will love that!"  
  
Jack: "I could personally do without Donnie. He is a threat to me. And I'm a lot smarter than him. If he screws up at the challenge, I can have an excuse for voting for him."  
  
(An hour after the sun set, Wade and Eileen finally made it onto the platform. They faced a very mad Claire.)  
  
Claire: Great job for slowing us down. You really showed how much you can keep up with our tribe. Eileen: (panting) Maybe if you just slowed down a little.  
  
Louis: "Our tribe is not together at all. Jack and Donnie are the competing alpha males, though Donnie doesn't think that. Claire and Ruby have bonded to the point they hate everyone else. Wade and Eileen are insulted. It is just so bad. I could not wait to get to sleep."  
  
Wade: It's pretty warm. No need for a fire. Jack: What? Wade: Listen, we're exhausted as is. Why don't we just go to sleep? Jack: I'm not tired at all. Wade: Oh yeah, because you're the Macho Man!! (starts to sing Macho Man) Everyone is on the floor cracking up. Jack turns away and rasies the flag.  
  
Claire: "Jack is definetely giving Wade the cold shoulder. He might not know it. I think him and Donnie are gonna cook something up at the next tribal council. I don't think they need to cook up anything, because they're already hot!"  
  
(As Jack tends to sit out and stare at the moon, the rest of the tribe makes camp at a nearby rock formation and decides to go to sleep. They all say their good-nights and fall asleep. Jack sits out there, alone. Slowly, his eyes drift into a peaceful sleep and he falls back onto a huge rock. Meanwhile, party noises could be heard from the other side of the mountain. A couple of minutes later, you could hear peaceful snoozes.)  
  
ARGALI TRIBE- Day 2 (Chelsea wakes up from a groggy night. She can't remember anything. Soon, she walks out to the camp. She jumps when she sees Victor there.)  
  
Chelsea: Mr. Baxter! What are you doing up so early? Victor: Chelsea, please. You've known me for a long time. Call me Victor. Anyway, I got up this morning to walk outside and. (Flashback: Victor stretches and walks out of his tent to see a dead ram next to him. A twinkle develops in his eye.)  
  
Victor: So I'm cooking it right now. The good news is that there's a whole supply of flint just above us. It's the life! Chelsea: (looking sick) I'm sorry. I..just can't eat that! (Chelsea runs off behind the rocks) (Chelsea is wondering around the rocks on the side of the mountain. She blows her hands.)  
  
Chelsea: This is too cold of a weather to wander around..I should.. (She turns around to see a huge mountain bear. She's about to scream, when suddenly someone grabs her. They kick the bear in the chest as the bear falls off of the mountain. The person sets her down as she stands up, mystified.)  
  
Chelsea: Y-you saved me. ???: Hey, anytime. Listen, whenever you need help, just hollar, k? (They walk away) Chelsea: Thanks..uh.(She begins to walk back.)  
  
Chelsea: "That person was simply heroic. That's all I have to say. They deserve a Survivor medal."  
  
(As Chelsea walks back, scared, Eric and Bonnie walk to the treemail.)  
  
Angela: "We need to win this challenge. Our tribe has partied a lot, so I don't think we can win. But we need to win this. Tribal Council will not be that good."  
  
MAZAALAI TRIBE- Day 2 (Louis and Sam walk to find a basket, containing a scroll. They bring it back to the tribe.)  
  
Claire: "Our tribe is not unified at all. I definetely think we will lose this challenge. And when we go to Tribal Council, I'll be a floater. Simple plan."  
  
Treemail: "Report to the desert below the mountain. Hike 2 miles and you should see a path with your tribe color. This is the way to Challenge Desert. It will be the place of all Tribal Councils. Please leave as soon as you can."  
  
(Both tribes generally start their hike at the same time. Mazaalai gets a little bit of an early lead, but go in their sam seperated fashion. Alquilar go slow and steady. Eventually, as the desert sun was burning, both tribes reached Challenge Desert. Jeff is seen holding an object up.)  
  
IMMUNITY CHALLENGE- "Desert Lumberjacks" (All the Survivors stand on their designated mats.) Jeff: I assume you all have had a pretty good 2 days. Now here comes one of the hardest parts: the challenges. These challenges are both physical and mental. Some will test your strategy, other will rank the tribe on importance. Today you are playing for THIS. (holds up the object, a golden jewel-encrusted staff) The immunity idol. If you get this, you are safe until the next immunity challenge. If you win this, you won't be going THERE. (points to a well-decorated, silver palace.) That is one of the ancient Mongolian deserts. It will also be for Tribal Councils. But more about that for the losing tribe. Lemme explain today's challenge.  
  
There are 8 logs in front of you. Now, you have to carry the logs about half a mile east to another mat. These logs are extremely heavy, so you need a lot of teamwork. Now, anywhere from 1-8 people can carry a log. Each one of you has to carry at least one log across, whether individually or together. Then your tribe must gather the last log or logs and carry them to the mat. When the final log is placed on the mat, you win. Take your spots, you will begin shortly.  
  
(The Survivors take their spots in front of the neatly lined logs. Jack and Donnie look at each other and smile. Eric and Ethan look at each other and smile. All 4 think their tribe will win immunity. Who will win?) Jeff: This is for the first immunity. Survivors ready? GO!  
  
(Immediately everyone dashes off to pick up a log. A lot struggle and join a group log. However, Jack, Ethan, Donnie, and Wade take off carrying a log. The Argali Tribe starts to argue.)  
  
Bonnie: Kim, you get in back. You're a cheerleader, so you can lift it. Kim: Bonnie, you're a cheerleader, too. All I've seen you do is boss everyone around. (They start to argue again.) Victor: LADIES! CAN WE GET THE LOG MOVING PLEASE!? (Kim and Bonnie nod as they try to get everything off the ground. Meanwhile, at Mazaalai..)  
  
Sam: LOUIS! Stop trying to lift that heavy log! We need you. Jack, Donnie, and Wade are almost at the mat. (Louis finally joins the group and they, like Argali, try to lift the log. Meanwhile, Ethan drops the log, sweating and panting. He quickly jogs back as Jack and Donnie are having trouble with the sand. Wade is just walking. Argalii finally gets their 2nd log up and starts the long hike. Mazaalai lifts are unsuccessful. Wade catches up to Jack and Donnie. All 3 smile and drop their logs at the same time.)  
  
Jeff: ARGALI WITH 1 LOG, WORKING ON THEIR SECOND! MAZAALAI TAKING A HUGE LEAD WITH 3 LOGS, STILL HAVE TO GET THEIR 4TH OFF OF THE GROUND!  
  
(As Argali gets to the hill, Eric jumps in back and starts to push the log up with Kim. Together, they manage the get the log onto the mat and they sluggishly run back. As Mazaalai has yet to get their log up, Jack and Donnie return and gather 2 more logs. Wade comes about 3 minutes later, pants, and grabs another one.)  
  
Jeff: ARGALI: 2, ETHAN NEEDS HELP ON HIS 3RD! MAZAALI: 3, THE REST OF THE GROUP HAS TO GET THAT LOG UP!  
  
(The rest of Argali returns to see Ethan trying very hard to get the log up. Victor takes Eric aside.)  
  
Eric: We definitely need to help Ethan. Victor: Exactly. But the rest of the group needs us. What do we do? Eric: If we want to win, we have to make this move. I'll take another log and you go with Ethan.  
  
(Victor nods. As he lifts the top of the log, both start in a jog. Eric's face grows red, but he manages to get the log a little of the ground and get it started.)  
  
Angela: What are they doing??? Lizzie: I see their plan. They want to catch up to the other tribe, so they're taking independent logs. Bonnie: But if it's just us girls, how can we get a log off the ground? (Kim doesn't take part in the conversation. She sees Wade, Donnie, and Jack drop 3 more logs down. She heard Jeff's droning.)  
  
Jeff: MAZAALAI TAKES A HUGE LEAD 6-2!  
  
(Kim got very angry then. She started to snap. Finally, she screamed to the girls) Kim: WE'RE GETTING 2! (The girls started to argue with her, but then see Kim, in all her rage, pick up 2 logs over her head. They nod and take the front of the logs, running after a behind Victor and Ethan and Eric.)  
  
Eileen: We need 2 of you to help us! We've been struggling forever! (The 3 guys look at each other. Donnie and Wade walk over as Jack easily picks up another log. Suprisingly, he does it very quickly and comes back to the tribe, who is still at the mat.)  
  
Wade: Ready when you are. (Jack grins as everyone chants as they run the log. Alquali don't hear this from the wind as the 3 groups wait for each other and drop the logs. They run back for the last 2 as it starts to rain.)  
  
Ruby: Oh, no. (With her high shoes, Ruby slips in the slippery desert mud. Since she was in the back, the rest of the group keep running.) I'M STUCK! HELP!  
  
(Argali, tired as ever, pick up the last 2 logs. They trudge off very slowly. Ruby finds out the problem. The mud is so sticky it stuck her shoe to the mud. But it also stuck her foot to the shoe. She desperately cries out for help. Claire turns around, hearing a faint screaming.)  
  
Claire: OMIGOSH! RUBY! (She runs back and pulls up extremely hard. Ruby jumps up to a start as both run back to the tribe. However, Argalii is now at the hill. Seeing their tie, they're pushed very hard to win. As Ruby and Claire join the log at the group, they take the lead as they come up the hill. Argali is right behind them.  
  
Suddenly, the rain makes the log slippery, and one of the tribe members out in front slips as the rest of the tribe slides down the hill. The remaining tribe drops their log.)  
  
Jeff: ARGALI WINS IMMUNITY! (The tribe's eyes widened as they hug and fall down in the center. In the rain, Jeff throws the staff onto the tribe and they roll around in it. Mazaalai hikes back up, all looking at Donnie, who tripped up. They meet Jeff on the mat.)  
  
Jeff: Mazaalai, you had the lead, and you blew it. You will get a treemail about Tribal Council. I'll see you tomorrow night. (He looks up and notices something.) Wow, Claire. You and Ruby seem to be really close.  
  
(Claire looks down. She is entirely covered in the extremely sticky mud. So is Ruby. Claire tries to move her arm, Ruby moves her arm too. Claire lets out an extremely loud scream!) Claire: OH MY GOD! WE'RE STUCK TOGETHER! Jeff: Well, it seems you're going to have to face that later. Later. (Both tribes hobble off. One is extremely happy, the other is sad. And 2 are hobbling and extremely sad. It was an immunity challenge to remember.)  
  
MAZAALAI TRIBE- NIGHT 2 Sam: "That immunity challenge was a disappointment. We had a huge lead and Ruby had to go screw it up. Plus, now her and Claire are stuck together."  
  
Eileen: "My 2 people I'm deciding on are Ruby and Donnie. Ruby definitely screwed us up on the challenge. But, she only got us tied up with the group. If Donnie had not tripped, we could've won."  
  
(As soon as the tribe reaches the camp, Eileen, Sam, and Louis immediately go to sleep in their tents. Jack runs off to go grab firewood. Ruby, Claire, Donnie, and Wade are sitting by the fire, looking at it. The conversation goes into Claire and Ruby's predicament.)  
  
Donnie: So.. what are we gonna do about that? Claire: I don't know. The mud can't wash off. I hope we don't go like this to Tribal Council. Wade: This mud should dry by tomorrow morning. The sun is hot enough to boil it quickly. Ruby: So we're stuck like this for the night? Wade: Mmmhm. You better get started on sleeping, it won't be comfterable. (Claire and Ruby both groan. They hobble off into Claire's tent. You see the tent start to jostle, then it stays still.)  
  
Donnie: Wade, you were great in that challenge. I had no idea a boy so young could do something like that. Wade: Well, I do work out a lot. A guy can't have just a superbrain. Donnie: Amen to that. Speaking of a superbrain, how's about the brain and brawn form an alliance? Wade: Hmm.I'd love to. Donnie: Who should we get first? Wade: You will definitely be targeted tomorrow for tripping. But if this tribe manages to have some common sense, they'll realize that they should vote Ruby for costing us that big lead. Donnie: Then again, they could vote for you. They still might have noticed your strength. Wade: Let's give it a night. Tomorrow, we get Sam, Eileen, Louis, and Jack on our side against Ruby. (Donnie nods and smiles. They walk into their tents. In Claire's tent, Ruby and Claire are having trouble.)  
  
Ruby: I sleep on my back! Claire: I like to sleep on my front! I can only sleep that way. (They start to fight.)  
  
MAZAALAI- DAY 3 (It's pretty much noon. Claire and Ruby, too sleepy from being up all night fighting, are still in their tent. Wade walks up to Jack.) Wade: Hey, Jackie. Jack: Oh, uh.. hi kid. Wade: Call me Wade. So, tribal council tonight. (trying to casually talk) Jack: Yeah, it's gonna be a simple vote-off. Wade: ? Jack: Ruby cost us the lead. She's gone. We had such a big lead, she couldn't get up. It was embarrassing.  
  
(Action shifts to Louis and Donnie.) Louis: I mean, you and Jack are 10 times stronger than those 2 guys on the other tribe with the hair. You guys established a huge lead and.  
  
(Action then shifts to Donnie and Eileen.) Eileen: She just screwed it up, we need to get rid of her before she loses us another challenge.  
  
(Action finally goes to Sam, who's chopping wood.) Sam: Where do I sign up?  
  
MAZAALAI- NIGHT 3/TRIBAL COUNCIL #1 (The 8 disgruntled tribe member walk down the desert path. They received treemail earlier saying where to hike. As they were walking down, the dynamic duo of Claire and Ruby, still stuck together, tripped over a root. They fell on a tree.)  
  
Claire and Ruby: WE'RE FREE!  
  
(They ran after everyone as they stared at the building that they saw yesterday afternoon. It was now decorated in a spectacle of lights, showing gold and silver. They walk in to find 8 small stumps, a fire in the middle, and one small stump with a smiling host.)  
  
Jeff: Guys, take one of the 8 colored torches behind you and light the fire in the middle. (They do as he says and light the torches. They then put them back in their slots and sit down. Jeff starts to talk.)  
  
Jeff: Welcome to your first Tribal Council. Never anything to look forward to. Let's talk about the challenge. Jack, what happened? Jack: Well, thanks to Donnie, Wade, and me we managed to take a huge lead. Then 2 people helped us lose the challenge. That hurt us. Jeff: Eileen, what do you think about the other tribe? Eileen: The other tribe is a lot less athletic. However, it manages to show a lot more teamwork than us. Jeff: Very well put. Claire, you had a situation with Ruby. Do you feel you 2 are very close now? Claire: I wish. We could not stop arguing. Now I know what a conjoined twin is like. Jeff: Ruby, will this vote be easy tonight? Ruby: Pretty much. I know who exactly I'm voting for. (Wade and Donnie look at each other.) Jeff: One at a time, you will enter the voting booth. You must write the person you want gone on the piece of paper provided. Then you must speak your peace to the camera and put your vote in the box. Donnie, you're up first. (Donnie casts his vote and sits down. Then Jack goes to cast his vote. Then Claire. Then Louis. Then Ruby. Then Sam. Then Eileen. Wade is the last to vote.)  
  
Jeff: I'll tally the votes. (He walks off and comes on with the box. He places it down.) Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will have to leave Tribal Council immediately, walk across the desert that way (points in a direction), and say your confession before leaving. I'll read the votes. (Tension mounts as all 8 Survivors stare.) Jeff: First vote: Ruby (Ruby nods) Jeff: Donnie (Donnie silently snickers) Jeff: Ruby (Ruby once again nods.) Jeff: Ruby (Ruby starts to get a little nervous) Jeff: Sam (The tribe freezes. They all turn their heads toward Sam, whose eyes are widened.) Jeff: 3 votes Ruby, 1 vote Donnie, 1 vote Sam. (He turns over the next card, where in bold letters is the word RUBY) That's enough votes, Ruby. The last 2 will remain a mystery. Ruby, bring me your torch. (Ruby, a tear dropping down her face, reluctantly picks up her shoes and her torch and brings it over to Jeff.)  
  
Jeff: Ruby, the tribe has spoken. (He snuffs her torch with a Disney-style snuffer.) It's time for you to go. (She walks off into the desert, and disappears. Jeff faces the rest of the tribe.) Well, good choice voting for a weakness in the challenges. All you need to do now is unite. I'll see you tomorrow at the reward challenge. (The 7 remaining members of Mazaalai set off. But this time, they stay a little bit more in a group. It's a start.) Confessional Ruby: "This game was very hard on me. I shut my mouth the first day. But my fashion got me the boot. Wow, how ironic. I really wanted to make it farther. I say good luck Mazaalai. Alquali, those guys are not a force to be reckoned with." 


End file.
